


Prueba de amistad

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Greg is a good friend, Hurt/Comfort, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Loves Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Loves Mycroft Holmes, They don’t have to be in love but they are, holmescest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Greg y John descubre el mayor secreto de Mycroft y Sherlock.





	Prueba de amistad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts).



> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillos versión moderna a Stephen Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos. 
> 
> Nota 2: Esta historia es un regalo de intercambio navideño para mi amiga Momo. Lo mejor para el siguiente año hermosa!!!! En este año ya no se pudo, pero espero en futuro podamos conocernos en persona. Un fuerte abrazo y beso.

El departamento olía a chocolate, canela y vainilla. Afuera el frío invernal londinense tenía a los transeúntes entumidos mientras caminaban por las calles y a Sherlock se le antojó preparar una bebida caliente, la favorita de su hermano en realidad. Mycroft amaba el chocolate en todas sus presentaciones, pero en la época invernal ésta era la presentación que más le agradaba.

Tras dos cansadas semanas de trabajo fuera de Inglaterra, Mycroft lo único que anhelaba era llegar a la calle de Baker y visitar a su hermano, lo echaba mucho de menos, ni siquiera se molestó en llegar a su apartamento para dejar su equipaje, ese trabajo se lo encomendó a su chofer.

Al entrar al 221B con la llave que Sherlock le había proporcionado, quedó muy sorprendido al ver que era recibido por el agradable fuego de la chimenea y una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa de la sala.

En cuanto escuchó las pisadas de su hermano, Sherlock salió de la cocina con su propia taza de chocolate en mano, estaba usando la camisa gris perla que Mycroft le había regalado en su último cumpleaños sabiendo lo mucho que a éste le gustaba verlo en ella. Tan pronto sus ojos se encontraron, el político lo devoró con la mirada. Con su elegante caminar, Sherlock dejó su taza junto a la de su hermano y se acercó a saludarlo con un efusivo beso.

El sabor del chocolate en los labios de su hermano era delicioso, Mycroft abrazó a Sherlock por la cintura pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Sherlock rodeo el cuello del político con sus brazos y profundizó el beso.

Después de besarse hasta perder el aliento se separaron quedándose abrazados con el rostro de Sherlock enterrado en el cuello del político. Mycroft necesitaba asearse antes de llegar más lejos con su hermano, el vuelo de 10 horas desde Japón lo hacía sentirse un incómodo. Sherlock que lo conocía mejor que nadie y sintió su incomodidad se alejó suavemente.

—Traje lasaña y bollos con parmesano del restaurante de Angelo, los pondré a calentar en lo que tomas una ducha –dijo mientras recogía su taza y caminaba de regreso a la cocina.

Mycroft se acercó por detrás de Sherlock mientras éste terminaba de regular la temperatura del horno y le dio un beso en la parte trasera del cuello, justo arriba del filo de su camisa haciendo que éste se estremeciera y lanzara un involuntario gemido.

—No tardo –dijo al oído con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

❦❦❦

Después de una tranquila cena en la cocina, los hermanos Holmes se sentaron en el sofá. Sherlock estaba sentado de lado con la espalda recargada en el reposabrazos y las piernas dobladas por encima de las de Mycroft, quien estaba sentado de frente con el brazo derecho rodeando la cintura de Sherlock por encima del reposabrazos y la mano izquierda acariciando una de sus piernas mientras escuchaba atento al pelinegro que le contaba sobre uno de los casos que había resuelto durante su ausencia.

Siempre que Sherlock hablaba sobre un caso su rostro se iluminaba, sus ojos brillaban y el entusiasmo que le inyectaba era contagioso, Mycroft amaba escucharlo.

❦❦❦

John trataba de abrirse camino entre la gente que inundaba las calles, las personas ataviadas con las compras navideñas dejaban poco espacio para pasar por la acera.

—¡John! ¡John! –escuchó una familiar voz que lo llamaba a poca distancia.

—Greg –saludó acercándose con dificultad.

—¿Vas para tu casa?

—No, voy a ver a Sherlock, se supone que saldría con Mary pero le llamó una prima de Escocia diciéndole que está aquí y va a ir a cenar con ella. Así que aprovecharé para hablar con Sherlock y aceptar su propuesta para compartir el departamento que está rentando, ya no aguanto a mis vecinos, cada vez terminan más tarde sus fiestas y no me dejan dormir…… ¿Y tú, vas a ir a ver a Claudia?

—De hecho vengo de su casa, planeaba invitarla al cine, pero resulta que va a ir a cenar a casa de su abuela.

—Pues si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

—¿Si no es un problema? La verdad es que no tengo ganas de regresar temprano a casa, y ni para visitar a Mycroft porque está de viaje.

—Para nada, vamos, a Sherlock no le importará.

El departamento estaba a solo dos estaciones del metro, por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar. John estaba a punto de tocar el timbre pero en ese momento la Señora Hudson, quien se presentara anteriormente como la dueña del lugar y quien vivía en el departamento debajo del de Sherlock, salió apresurada con una pequeña maleta en mano. La Señora Hudson que ya conocía a John de visitas anteriores no dudó en dejarlo pasar mientras ella hablaba apresurada sobre un viaje en tren y que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Los chicos vieron a la mujer subirse a un taxi el cual desapareció al doblar la esquina.

Subían los escalones cuando escucharon voces que hablaban en voz baja y el inconfundible sonido de unos besos. John y Greg quedaron paralizados a mitad del camino, volteando a verse con incredulidad ya que se trataba de Sherlock y hasta donde sabían él no estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas, se preguntaron en silencio si debían continuar o darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vinieron, sin embargo, su curiosidad gano y continuaron subiendo los escalones tratando de no hacer ruido.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada notaron que ésta no estaba del todo cerrada. En su prisa por ver a su hermano Mycroft no se dio cuenta que había dejado la puerta entre abierta.

John dio un ligero empujón, apenas lo suficiente para dar una rápida mirada a su interior. Lo que vio lo dejó frío. Mycroft y Sherlock se estaban besando apasionadamente en el sillón. Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio abrió la puerta de golpe.

Sherlock saltó del regazo de su hermano y de forma inmediata se puso de pie más pálido de lo que jamás había estado. Lo primero que Mycroft sintió fue la perdida del calor de su amante, para posteriormente quedar inmóvil y sin saber como reaccionar al notar la presencia de John y Greg en la sala, pero sobre todo la mirada de su mejor amigo.

—¡¿Qué demonios!? –gritó John.

—John –tartamudeó Sherlock sin saber que más decir.

—¡¿Qué demonios!? –repitió el doctor– ¡Son hermanos!

Sherlock comenzó a respirar con dificultad, cerró sus manos en puños y bajó la mirada, entrando claramente en pánico, Mycroft se levanto al notarlo y apretó el brazo de éste como un recordatorio de que no estaba solo y se puso delante de él.

—Lo sabemos John –dijo Mycroft con voz firme y tranquila, tratando de recobrar el control– esto no es algo que hayamos pedido, simplemente pasó, no pudimos evitarlo.

—¡Pero son hermanos! –volvió a recalcar el rubio– ¿Desde cuando?

—Desde que Sherlock salió de la universidad….. sabíamos que nos amábamos desde antes, pero fue hasta que Sherlock salió de la universidad que nos fue imposible seguirlo negando –ante la incredulidad de John, Mycroft siguió hablando- Lamento mucho que nos hayan visto, sé que esto es algo que no se supone debería de pasar, pero amo a Sherlock, es el amor de mi vida….

Antes de que Mycroft continuara Sherlock rodeó su cintura desde atrás apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

—Y tú de la mía –dijo el pelinegro con voz entrecortada apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado.

Fue demasiado, John no entendía como era posible que eso estuviera pasando, por lo que con un bufido dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento seguido de Greg que no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el parque que se encontraba a una cuadra tratando de procesar lo que acababan de presenciar, tan pronto encontraron una banca Greg se desplomó en ella, su cabeza daba vueltas, aun esperaba que Mycroft y Sherlock llegaran tras ellos diciéndoles que todo era una broma, que los habían visto llegar desde la ventana y se les ocurrió recrear esa farsa. John que estaba frente a Greg caminaba en círculos con una mano a la boca.

—¡Cinco años Greg! –dijo al fin el rubio– cinco… malditos… años ¡y nunca nos dijeron nada!

—Bueno tu viste como reaccionamos –habló por primera vez Lestrade.

—¡Porque son hermanos! Si te diste cuenta de a quien tenía entre sus brazos Mycroft ¿verdad?

—Si John, si vi a Sherlock abrazado a Mycroft.

—Entonces ¿de que otra manera podríamos reaccionar?

—No te discuto eso, pero preguntaste por qué no nos habían dicho nada.

—Pero somos sus mejores amigos, si nos hubieran dicho algo podríamos haberlos ayudado.

—¿Ayudado? ¿A qué John?, escuchaste a Mycroft, están enamorados, ellos no tienen control sobre eso –contestó Greg aún aturdido, pero tratando de darle sentido a la situación, tenía diez años de conocer a Mycroft y sabía que él no se besaría con nadie, menos aún con su hermano menor, solo por diversión o morbo– ellos realmente están enamorados –dijo en voz alta, más para si mismo que para John.

—Pero son hermanos Greg –declaró nuevamente John dejándose caer en la banca junto a su amigo– ¿Cómo podría pasar algo así?

—Una cosa es segura; como dijo Mycroft, eso no es algo que hayan pedido, no creo de ninguna manera que alguno de ellos hubiera querido verse en una situación como por la que están atravesando, solo piensa lo difícil que debe ser tener un sentimiento tan fuerte como ese y no poder compartirlo con nadie, mucho menos hacer algún tipo de demostración pública.

John suspiró audiblemente y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No debe de ser fácil –declaró mirando al cielo.

—No, estoy seguro que no, y no puedo evitar pensar que nosotros les fallamos –John lo volteo a ver de forma inmediata– como tú dijiste; somos sus mejores amigos, ¿y que fue lo que hicimos? Salimos huyendo en lugar de quedarnos y tratar de entenderlos –Greg no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sinceridad y dolor con el que Mycroft había hablado.

—Tampoco es como si nuestra reacción no fuera lógica –mencionó John en voz baja un poco avergonzado mientras recargaba los codos en las rodillas y ponía la cara entre sus manos.

—Te concedo eso…. pero….. Mycroft es mi mejor amigo y no sé tú, pero yo no voy a abandonarlo –de forma resulta Greg se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? –preguntó John levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Al departamento de Sherlock, voy a pedirles disculpas y darles mi apoyo.

John lo miró alejarse con paso decidido. Inmediatamente pensó en Sherlock y lo destrozado que debía estar, recordó todas las veces que le hablaba, a veces a deshoras, para contarle entusiasmado sobre alguna chica que acabara de conocer o para desahogarse cuando se peleaba con alguna novia, le dolía pensar que durante todos esos años Sherlock no había podido hacer lo mismo teniendo que guardarse cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener. Recordaba vagamente las veces que llegó a verlo triste, en esas ocasiones Sherlock siempre lo atribuía al cansancio, pero ahora John podía darse cuenta de que había algo más.

John se levantó y con paso veloz alcanzó a Greg.

Cuando llegaron al 221 fueron recibidos por Mycroft, se veía muy triste, Greg nunca antes lo había visto así. El político los dejo pasar, pero sin permitirles avanzar más allá de la entrada, si iban a hacer algún escándalo prefería que no fuera en la calle, pero tampoco en presencia de Sherlock.

Las disculpas de Greg y John tomaron al político por sorpresa, estudió a ambos hombres con la mirada y lo único que vio fue sinceridad y arrepentimiento.

Cuando subieron vieron a Sherlock hecho un ovillo en el sillón, de espaldas a la entrada, la frente apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados, el genio estaba encerrado en su propia cabeza deseando poder desaparece. John fue el primero en acercarse, puso una mano en su hombro y dijo su nombre lo más suave que pudo, Sherlock saltó y se giró para mirarlo asustado, al ver la sincera sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo se sintió desconcertado. Poco a poco se fue enderezando hasta quedar sentado.

John y Greg se disculparon ahora con Sherlock mientras Mycroft ponía agua en la tetera. Hablaron por horas, los hermanos Holmes entendieron su reacción y por supuesto aceptaron sus disculpas. John y Greg escucharon con atención su historia, entendiendo lo difícil que había sido para ellos aceptar sus sentimientos y tener que vivir ocultándolos.

Tanto John como Greg les mostraron su apoyo prometiéndoles que no volverían a abandonarlos y que no les importaba si de pronto querían besarse o abrazarse, o simplemente tomarse de la mano en su presencia, después de todo; para eso estaban los amigos.

Mycroft sacó una botella de vino y los cuatro brindaron por el amor de Sherlock y Mycroft y la fuerza de su amistad. Después de un rato reían y hablaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido, salvo por el hecho de que ahora Sherlock busca un poco más el contacto con su hermano mayor.

—Imagino entonces que ahora ya no te interesará que me mude contigo –dijo John, Sherlock pudo notar un poco de decepción en su voz.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque podrías vivir con Mycroft.

—Es demasiado pronto.

—¿Demasiado pronto? Llevan cinco años.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y Mycroft contestó en su lugar.

—Creemos que aún no es el momento, no es que no deseemos vivir juntos, pero justo ahora nos sentiríamos muy expuestos, preferimos esperar un poco más.

—Si quieres venir a vivir conmigo la propuesta sigue en pie –dijo Sherlock tímidamente.

—La verdad es que te lo agradecería mucho, estoy arto de mis vecinos.

—Por supuesto John, si quieres puedo ayudarte con la mudanza el siguiente fin de semana.

—Me parece perfecto.

La velada continuó y Mycroft no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que habían terminado las cosas, se acercó a Sherlock y le dio un beso en la sien, el poder hacerlo delante de alguien más sin la necesidad de contenerse se sentía bien.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
